jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Plane/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a view of Snuffy flying diagonally upward through the air, skywriting; it is daytime. As the narrator speaks, dissolve to a rear view of him, somersaulting.) Narrator: Everybody in Tarrytown loves to watch Snuffy the Skywriter decorate the sky on a warm summer day. (Close-up of Snuffy's skywriting smoke on the latter part of this, then dissolve to a head-on view of him and then to a long shot of the landscape; he has made a picture of Jay Jay in the sky.) Narrator: This is the story about the day when Snuffy first came to live at Tarrytown Airport. Jazzy woodwind/bass ensemble with snare drum accents, brisk 4 (G major) (Dissolve to an overview of Tarrytown Airport; Jay Jay zooms down the runway and takes off. Another dissolve brings us to a head-on view of the sky. The blue flyer flies in at a long distance and gradually zigzags forward as he starts to sing.) Piano in; harp on certain lyrics Jay Jay: Fun plus one, you and me Add one more, fun for three (He flies over to Old Oscar and spins in a sideways loop-de-loop around him.) Fun with my buddies is the way I wanna be 'Cause it's lots more fun when there's more than me (He hovers over to Revvin' Evan, who floats slowly past on a large, blue cylindrical balloon.) Jay Jay: It doesn't really matter what we're doin' If we're together, the fun is better Yeah! (He zips away as he hits the last word; head-on view of him as he rises into frame.) We could be playin' with a new friend that just flew in Or teachin' him to sing a silly song Chimes/synth in (He does a somersault o.s.; cut to Smiling Meadow as he flies past.) Jay Jay: Fun plus one, you and me (He rises back into the air and swoops from side to side.) Add one more, fun for three Fun with my buddies is the way I wanna be 'Cause it's lots more fun when there's more than me Song ends on a stinger (He zooms o.s.; cut to Tracy and Herky flying along slowly. Jay Jay hovers over to them.) Jay Jay: Hi, Tracy. Hi, Herky. Are you guys ready for the big camping trip? Herky: Are you kidding? I can't wait! Tracy: I was up all night—I was so excited. Jay Jay: Me too. This is gonna be the best camping trip, ever. Where's Big Jake? Tracy: I last saw him at Brenda's workshop. Jay Jay: Then, let's go find him. (He swoops o.s., and the other two follow; Savannah suddenly takes their place.) Savannah: Hey, everyone! Hey, wait up, everyone! (She follows; cut to the trio.) Tracy: Hi, Savannah! (She joins them.) What are you so excited about? Savannah: Oh, my dear one, this is simply the most delightful day in the history of E.Z. Airlines! Herky: Why is that? Savannah: I've come to tell you that we have a new little plane at Tarrytown Airport! Other three: What?! Savannah: That's right—E.Z. O' Malley just brought him home, and Brenda Blue is givin' the new plane a checkout right at this very moment. Jay Jay: Oh, boy! Let's go see the new plane! (They split up.) Narrator: So, they all flew off to see him. (Cut to ground level just across from Oscar's barn; one by one, the kids taxi forward.) Narrator: And when they got back to the Tarrytown Airport, they came face to face with little Snuffy. (Cut to their perspective on the end of this; Big Jake is here, Snuffy standing aside trying to hide behind his wing. Cut to a close-up of Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Hi, there. My name's Jay Jay. (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: And I'm Tracy. (Cut to Herky.) Herky: My name's Her-r-rky! (He adds a giggle; Snuffy rockets away from Big Jake into the hangar. A wide shot frames a chuckling Brenda between this new visitor and the blue jet plane.) Jay Jay: Hey, what'd we say wrong? (Snuffy barely hides behind Brenda.) Brenda: (chuckles) Don't worry, guys. He's a little bit shy. (to Snuffy) Come on, tell them your name. (Snuffy comes forward slowly.) Snuffy: Uh...my name's...Snuffy. (Backs away) Jay Jay: Snuffy? That's a great name! Tracy: Hey, Snuffy, would you like to fly over Smiling Meadow and make it smile? Herky: And would you like to chase lightning bugs at Lightning Bug Lake? Snuffy: Uh...I don't know. I've never done those things before. Brenda: (sighs) Well, now seems as good a time as any to try. Go on, it'll be fun. I'll see you all later. (Brenda exits; Snuffy manages to fully make his way forward.) Snuffy: Does Smiling Meadow really smile? Tracy: Yup. Snuffy: And do lightning bugs really light up? Herky: You bet. Come on, we'll show you r-r-right now. Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts